ocrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Brooklyn
Appearance Brooklyn stands about 5'4" with a tan-ish skin tone, and is of medium build. Her hair is a warm brown color, with lighter highlights; when damp it has a slight wave. Brooklyn has hazel-green eyes that shift to a golden yellow when she changes form. Her normal attire includes: varying colored, solid, v-neck tee, dark colored basketball shorts, and rarely wears shoes of any form. There is a strip of purple fabric tied around her right wrist and she wears feather earrings. In her were-form, she stands a little under seven feet, and her fur is the same as her hair color. Her eyes, as stated above, are yellow-ish gold. She prefers to stand upright, and has the features of an "anthro-wolf", including a very bushy tail, used for balance while running. Personality She is an easy-going individual, but when provoked she can turn nasty. New to the Dorm, she is very hesitant of the Vampire members of the Dorm and tends to shy away from them, though she has started to make friends with other members. Brooklyn can be very protective of those she cares about, and will do anything to help out. Due to her violent turning event 2 years ago (see history) she is opposed to violence and bloodshed if she can help it. Furthermore, the sight or scent of blood makes her nauseous. Her fear of guns is also "triggered" by the event. On a side note: she is absolutely terrified of turkeys. History Brooklyn lived the first 19 years of her life as any normal middle-class, mid-western, American girl would have. At the age of 16, ther mother was killed in a violent car accident, leaving she an her father to cope after the news. Brooklyn has feelings of resentment toward her father, now that he has re-married and "started-over"; her new step-sibblings, two sisters, are wary of her and they know of her "change". After her senior year of high school, she graduated in the Top 20 of her class, and was accepted to a prestigious college. During that time, she lived with her father, but she moved out during the summer of her Freshman year. While at the dorm, her friends planned a camping trip - as typical of any campy teen horror movie - and that is when she was turned. Being the only survivor of the attack, she made her way back to civilization, only to have to leave once she experienced her first Full Moon. Now, taking up residence at the Dorms, she hopes to begin a new life. About her Were-Form: The ability to shift in and out of forms is becoming a second nature to Brooklyn. Therefore, she can shift when she feels it necessary. However, during full moons she is unable to shift back to her human form upon command. Also, when she is enraged or threatened, she will loose control of her shifting abilities and black-out, not remembering her actions when she awakes. During her first few full moons, she blacked out as well, but her memory is beginning to tolerate the shift, so, she can remain herself during the night. Furthermore, any signifigant disturbances in her life - loosing a friend, a death, or too much stress - can cause her shifting to "malfunction", meaning that she will sparatically shift in and out of her Wolf and human forms. Category:Female Category:Adults Category:Non-humans Category:Werewolves